diegen_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Meg Rivers
Meg Rivers (otherwise known as Meg by most) is a major character in Diegen City. She is known for being one of the bravest (and possibly stupidly masochistic) reporters in the city. * Meg's interview was done by someone else in the business, but is still written in first person. Personality I'm a reporter, a journalist, through and through. My work is everything to me, and I never get tired of it. I'm always after the latest scoop, always carrying around my camera and my recorder, even when I'm off duty. Bringing the common people the truth is so important to me...I know the heroes in this city are important, and I admire the work they do, but I don't want to rely on them for everything. So I'm always on the scene, reporting every disaster, every accident, to let people know whats going on. I never give up, or leave, no matter how dangerous the situation may seem. I try to do live covers of fights between heroes and villains too, and am always flagging heroes down to try and get an interview. I'm not out to reveal any secret identities, but I think its only fair that the public knows a little about the people we trust with our lives. That said, I don't worship heroes. I treat them like everyone else--Which, I'm told, isn't always great. I apparently can be a little too upfront, a little too pushy. Some people say I'm a little cold...Again, it's because I'm so involved in my job. I don't have time to sugarcoat things and hold everyone's hand, and avoid hurting feelings. I don't have time to sit and chat and make friends. I don't have much patience for people either. I get irritated with people quite easily, and I'll let them know when I've found something they've done to be agitating. I snap insults at people quite often. I don't like when people waste my time... I'm also very stubborn. I don't take no for an answer, especially when it comes to getting a story. I'll follow people all over town until they give me an interview. I don't let dangers get in the way of my job, and I can't stand people who quit when things get tough. Backstory I grew up here, in Diegen City. My mother used to joke, calling it the most dangerous and safest place in the world. All these villains, but all these heroes too...She loved it here. She loved heroes, and villains, loved the drama of it all, the excitement. She was always glued to her T.V., waiting for any bits and pieces of news she could get her hands on. In hindsight, maybe that's where my interest in news broadcasting came from. I just wanted my mother to pay that much attention to me, and be that invested in my life. I never developed any powers, so it felt like the only way I could get her to notice me. My older brother, however, did develop powers, although they didn't manifest themselves until I was 12, and he was 16. My mother was overjoyed. She was so excited for him. He went out, and did pretty well for himself. He was pretty popular, and I was proud of him. It almost hurt that I couldn't let other people know why I was always so happy with my big brother. But being a hero is dangerous work. He died...They reported it on the news, and it felt so strange to see his hero name on T.V., to see the people outside mourn him as a hero, not as a person. He had a family, had a mother and sister who would never get to see him again. But to Diegen City, he was just another mask. Replaceable. My interest in journalism grew further from there. I joined the journalism club in middle school, and quickly became the president. My mother became even more glued to the T.V., throwing herself into the latest story of the latest hero, rather than acknowledge the death of her son. I, in turn, hurled myself into journalism to get her attention. I was hurting too, and I just wanted my mother to mourn with me, not ignore me, and what had happened. Over time, my interest in reporting became much more genuine. I found it fun, to tell a story, a real one, and let people know what was going on. We rely so much on heroes, and some part of me couldn't help but feel angry at that, as if that had been the thing that got my brother killed. If people weren't so reliant on their super saviors, then maybe he wouldn't have run off to be one. I wanted to let the people in on information that could save them, so they were never in the dark. I stayed in charge of the school newspaper through all of my schooling, even into high school. When I graduated, there was no confusion towards what I wanted to do with my life. I got hired for a local news station pretty quickly, and worked my way up in the ranks at lightning speed. They told me I had a natural charisma on camera, and the audience responded well to my bluntness and dedication to the truth. I'm now a pretty well-known figure around town, which I'm proud of, even if I'm not fond of the people who just come up and start talking to me. Likes & Dislikes * + Her job * + Drinking * - Quitters * - Small spaces (claustrophobic) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Non-Super Category:Enable Llamas